


Found Again

by glacecannon



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mid-Canon, also just assume they've been dating since the end of the first game basically, this is like overwhelmingly sappy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecannon/pseuds/glacecannon
Summary: Reunited in Jirga Para Lhao, Kat and Raven spend a night talking about home, the past, and the future.  Also kissing.





	

Night in Jirga Para Lhao.  A red streak lights up the sky over the Lei Colmosna district -- the Gravity Queen, Kat, Hekseville’s displaced hero, making one last patrol for the night.  Satisfied for now, her red glow fades, and she makes a characteristically not-so-smooth landing at the port, tumbling across the pier near where the Banga Mining Company’s houseboat fleet is docked.  She pushes herself up from the cracked concrete and stretches a little, scanning the port and city gates idly.

“City seems safe. For now, anyways...”  It’s clearly a powder keg waiting to blow, but it didn’t seem like anything would be happening tonight, at the very least.   _I wonder where Raven is…_

Kat turns at the sudden sound of fluttering wings to see her familiar’s feline figure scamper off towards the Banga houseboats, chasing after a similarly stardust-patterned bird.  “Agh, shoot, Dusty, don’t run off!”

Kat grumbles and watches the cat, the source of her powers, go.   _Oh well… I’m done patrolling for the night anyways._ She stops for a moment and then realizes just what Dusty had been chasing.  “Wait, Raven!”

And sure enough, a hand clasps on Kat’s shoulder and a familiar voice rings out from behind.  “Looking for me?”

“Raven!!”  Kat turns and hugs the other girl.  “You done in town for tonight?”

“Yeah…  I’m pretty tired, actually,” Raven sighs, returning the embrace.  “Wanna turn in?”

“Yeah, so am I.  Looks like they’re already ahead of us, too,” Kat points a thumb in the direction of where their animal guardians ran off to.

Raven nods, and the two gravity shifters walk together towards Lisa’s houseboat and their cabin in the back.  Kat keeps pace with her partner, slightly over-aware of how close their hands are, before grabbing Raven’s and squeezing it tight.  It still feels like it was ages since they'd last touched, the time they were forced apart keenly felt by both girls.  The two exchange quiet glances, smiling softly at each other, safe and together again.

But, all too quickly, they break contact as Kat opens the door. 

The meeting room at the head of Lisa’s boat always seems to be a popular place, and tonight is no exception.  Even long after dinner and many of the other members of the company have gone to bed -- Cecie and Gawan included, it seems -- miners sit together telling stories of the rifts by candlelight, laughing at each other’s terrible jokes, and drinking.  Soon, it will officially be lights out and Lisa will throw them all out, but until then, it remains the biggest common area indoors in the fleet.  Passing through, they eventually find the boss of the Banga company herself at a table in the corner of the room, poring over a pile of papers, plans, and scrap metal alongside the shifters’ friend, Syd. 

“Hey, Lisa!  We’re gonna head to bed.  Thanks again for dinner earlier.”

Raven chimes in, “And, uh… thank you again for your hospitality.”

Lisa turns away from her work to face the two gravity shifters.  “Oh, you’re welcome, girls.  And great work today, Raven.  With results like yours, you and Kat can stay here as long as you want,” She glances over at the blueprints for the windmill houseboat on the desk again and turns back to them with a withering look, “Provided you don’t cause any more property damage.”

Kat grins and half-giggles sheepishly.  Raven averts her gaze awkwardly.  They did kind of mess that thing up.  “It won’t happen again,” Kat assures her boss.  Syd smirks and rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

Lisa shakes her head, continuing, “We are short on beds, though… Raven, I hope you don’t mind sharing with Kat at least another ni--”  Lisa stops, as Syd places a hand on her shoulder, flashing a grin and a wink.  “I don’t think you need to worry about that with these two, Lisa.”

“Haha, uh, yeah, we share one back home, anyways,” Kat confirms, slightly awkwardly.

“Oh?  Oh, of course.  No wonder you were so worried about her.”  Lisa gives the two shifters a knowing smile, embarrassing both thoroughly.  “Well, sleep well, girls.  I’m sure you still have some catching up to do, too.”

Raven shoots Syd a look, but Kat wraps an arm over her shoulder and drags her off, waving to the room as they go.  “Night everybody!!”  Syd smiles and waves back.  “See ya, ladies!”

Once Lisa and Syd are out of earshot, Raven rubs her temples and grumbles, “What is that man thinking?”

“I don’t know.  Syd being Syd I guess,” her partner shrugs.  “Maybe he thought he was helping?” Raven gives her the look this time, though she knows she's probably right.  Kat just smiles and pulls her close.  “But really, we shouldn’t have to keep the fact that we’re dating a secret from everyone in Banga anyways, right?”

“He should let us say things on our own terms.”  Raven sighs.  “But… I guess you’re right.”

Kat sneaks a quick peck on Raven’s cheek, and opens the door to their room.  Their guardians are already inside, lying against each other atop the bed, lightly resting.

“Of course I’m right.  The people here are all nice,” Kat assures her partner.  “We won’t need to hold back from being affectionate or anything!”

Raven’s expression changes to a sly smile.  “Oh, we won’t, huh…?”

And with that, the two draw close, arms wrapped tightly around each other, their lips meeting at last.  As the kiss grows deeper, the two begin glowing, shining, floating into the air, gravity no longer holding them down.  The shifters drift mid-air into their cabin, Kat giggling as Raven starts hungrily kissing at her neck. Kat quickly reciprocates, burying her face into Raven’s collar the moment she pulls back, trailing soft kisses back up to her partner’s lips.  The floating pair simultaneously kick the door closed mid-makeout, pushing themselves straight onto their bed -- scaring their napping familiars off to another corner of the cabin.  As the glow fades and their gravity returns to normal, Raven and Kat are drawn together again, lips locked intensely, passionately, warmth rushing through them, until they release, breathing once again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” Raven says between breaths, her eyes still lost in Kat’s.

“You shouldn’t have gone off on your own, then!  I could have shown you around Jirga Para Lhao just as easily, and there wasn’t exactly time for it while we were mining.”  The fact that Kat’s competitiveness was a major part of the problem there is left unsaid.

Raven smirks.  “I didn’t want to wake you up.  Though honestly, I can’t believe you slept in later than I did, considering _someone_ slammed me into a _windmill_ yesterday…”

Kat sticks her tongue out.  “Oh, like you’re the only one that took a beating?  You got up from that pretty fast, too!”

Raven chuckles.  “Probably faster than I should have.  But, you needed my help.  Once the mask was off, that’s all I was thinking.”

Kat smiles, her hand lightly grazing against her partner’s cheek.  “You fell asleep so fast once we got in bed I never really got to say it, but it feels great to be together again.  I was so worried about you...”

“I was too.”  Raven takes Kat’s hand and squeezes it just right.  “It’s... a relief to be with you again.”

Kat’s smile widens into a grin.  “Sheesh, can you even believe you used to hate my guts?”

Raven rolls her eyes and sighs, deeply unamused.  As if Kat doesn’t remind her of that every time they’re remotely affectionate.  Kat just laughs.  It’s been a year, but it’s still the funniest thing in the world to her.  It isn’t long before Raven lets a smile creep back onto her face, either.  It’s pretty difficult for her to force disdain when Kat’s happy, after all.

“So,” Kat asks as the giggles clear, “what’d you think of the city, now that you’ve seen it yourself?”

“There’s a great selection of food stalls, the weather is nice, if foggy… and it’s beautiful.  But the whole place feels like it’s under martial law.  It could break down any moment.”

“Yeah... I don’t know if you went into Lei Elgona at all, but…  Well, there are some really serious problems even just among the citizens here.”

“So we help ‘em out.  That’s what heroes do, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to do whatever I can for them.  But it’s been making me think about home, and maybe if I was ignoring issues there, too.”  She sighs.  “I really miss it, though.”

“Home?  Did you--”

“Uh, yeah, Hekseville?  Our home?”

“Oh!  I thought --” Raven stops a moment to reword. “I guess I didn’t think you thought of it that way, and not...”  Raven vaguely motions upward.  They both know where she means, even if they don’t have a name for it.

“Of course I think of it that way!  It’s the city that took me in as its hero, even if it was a rocky relationship from time to time, it’s the where I’ve made memories great enough to make me almost not care that they’re the only ones I have, it’s where I met Newt and Echo, Aki, the Creators, Syd, and Yunica I guess, and YOU…  Don’t _you_ miss it?”

“After everything I’ve been through...”  Raven’s gaze shifts away anxiously.  “I don’t even know.   I’ve never even been in one place for any real length of time, so what’s one more displacement?  My parents think I’m dead, my older brother is a decade younger than me, doesn’t know who I am, and is still stuck sleeping inside the Ark…  Even Boutoume is gone now.”  She sighs.  “Really, at this point, the closest thing I have to home…”

Raven shifts back in bed, her blue eyes locking with Kat’s red.  “...is you, Kat.”

Tears begin to well up in Kat’s eyes, touched.  “Raven!!  Oh sheesh, that’s…  I…”

“I’m not saying we don’t need to find a way back to Hekseville, though.  We have too much unfinished business, with the Ark and the kidnapping case.  But… I don’t care that much about where I am, as long as I’ve got you.”  Raven turns her head slightly, loathe to look her partner in the eye while feeling vulnerable.  “And … I don’t know what I’d do if the gravity storms split us up again.”

Kat smiles, her eyes still a little watery.  “Oh, Raven…” She stops a moment, in thought.  “...Do you remember when we first met?”

Raven turns back to squint an eye at her partner, totally confused.  “When I gravity slammed you into a wall and stepped on your head?  I don’t know if this is the time for k--”

“No, no, the _first_ time!  It wasn’t even an hour after I’d woken up in Auldnoir, and I was trying to get away from Aujean and Eugie after they started blaming me for losing their house -- which was _not_ my fault --  I didn’t know _what_ was going on, who I was, or why I had these powers… and I saw you.”

“I don’t remember this at all.”

“Well, it happened, okay?  I saw you flying by and I realized that you were like me!  We had the same powers, we both had these strange animals with us, and I thought maybe if anyone knew anything about me it would be you.  I was going to say something, but you flew off and totally lost me.”  Raven’s eyes light up, the memory returning to her.  Kat continues, “I didn’t let it go though, and eventually we came across each other again.  And even if it wasn’t exactly, uh, the best meeting I could have hoped for, and maybe you _didn’t_ know anything about me at all, it led to us becoming friends down in Boutoume… and even after I fell off the Ark, and you were stuck on it in who knows where, we still managed to find each other again… and become even closer than ever.”  She feels the tears again, but her smile remains.  “And now, even after we were separated by a gravity storm and ended up in totally different places in a completely foreign part of the world… We still found each other again!  And even though the garrison forces brainwashed you, I saved you…”

The other shifter cuts in, not sure where her partner is going. “What, you think we’re connected by fate, or something?”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I know that no matter what happens, the two of us will always find each other again.  And I don’t think we could ever be separated for long.  You’re my partner, Raven, and I won’t settle for losing you.”  Kat wipes her eyes, still beaming.

“I love you too, Kat.” The sentiment is meant to be slightly sarcastic, but the sincerity in Raven’s voice and the enamored look on her face really undercuts it.

Kat laughs and shoves Raven a little.  “I swear those were the next three words out of my mouth!”

“Sure they were.”  She manages to actually pull off the sarcasm this time.

“I LOVE YOU.  I love you, Raven, are you satisfied?”

“I guess.  Maybe next time you should try to be more succinct.”

“Are you saying I talk too much?!”

“I’ve been saying that as long as we’ve known each other, Kat.”

“Maybe you should make me stop, then,” Kat grins, daring her partner.

“Oh, I’ll stop you…”

The two meet for another kiss.  Kat wraps her arms around Raven and pulls her as close as she can, still relieved she’s here again.  Raven closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Kat in return, unwilling to let go anytime soon.  The day has been long, and the next will be as well, and the pair seem ready to fall asleep like this.

But after a few minutes of silence Raven speaks again, softly.  “...Kat…?”

“Raven?  What’s up?”

“You mean it, right?”  Raven bites her lip anxiously.  “Even if your memories come back?”

“Huh?”

A pause.

“Dumb question.  Never mind.”

“No, tell me.”

“Just.  All that stuff about us coming back to each other.  Even if you get your memories back, you’ll still…?”  Raven trails off, feeling too vulnerable to finish the sentence.

“Raven…”  Kat places a single, soft kiss on the other shifter’s lips.  “No matter what.  If we’re split up, I’ll find you again.  It doesn’t matter what happens, or what’s in my past, you’re important to me _now_.  The only thing that’d stop me is... dying, probably.  And I’m not planning on doing that anytime soon.”

Raven is quiet for a moment, but eventually, “Okay. I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’m expecting you to do the same, too,” Kat whispers in response.

“Of course.”

“Then there’s nothing for either of us to worry about again,” Kat concludes, beaming brightly.  “Love you, Raven.”

“Love you too, Kat,”  Raven repeats, serene at last.

The pair soon succumb to sleep, but for that moment, they remain secure in their embrace, thinking only of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote the first draft of this before finishing GR2, while I was still playing the Hekseville Chapter. I was surprised to find how well it worked with Eto's events and the ending as well (even though I'd really only been meaning to imply towards Kat and Raven getting split up when returning to Hekseville) so I ended up fleshing it out and finishing it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
